The Conspiracy
by flyingdoomperson
Summary: collyd when Lloyd can't get the courage to ask Colette out to the meltokyo festival Zelos and Sheena team up to help him
1. Chapter 1

Hi folks, this is flyingdoomperson with my first foray into the world of TOS fanfiction and my first Fluff fic so, 1) wish me luck, and 2) no flames because you don't like the pairings. Don't like don't read. Another note, this story will be told from the POV of Zelos, Sheena and Lloyd. All of the parts tell the story from the POV of the character. Now begin the story.

Zelos

Hi guys, I'm gonna tell you the story of how the Great Zelos and my ninja hunny got my bud and the little angel to get together and start dating.

Two weeks earlier:

There I was, sitting on a bench in Meltokyo, thinking about how I was gonna ask Sheena out and keep my face; and along comes Lloyd, looking depressed about something. So I asked him what was going on, he told me that he wanted to ask Colette out to the festival, but, he couldn't get enough courage to ask her out. So the great Zelos Wilder sprang into action. I was telling him all of the secrets to a girl's heart; then Sheena came up and smacked me so hard I fell over the side of the rich quarter, and of the way down to the slums, but don't worry, nothing can hurt me.

Ok, after I got back up to the rich district, Lloyd was nowhere to be seen; but a very pissed off Sheena was looking straight at me. What can I say, I cringed so hard that I fell over the fence again, but before I hit the bottom Sheena was waiting for me: "how dare you try to force your philandering ways on that innocent young man!" she was screaming so loud that I'm sure all of Symphonia heard it. So I told her that all I said to him was that chocolate and flowers are a tried and true way of getting to a girls heart. The look on her face was priceless.

So later, Sheena and I made a truce: no more fighting until Lloyd and Colette were dating. We started to cook up a plan but I'll let Sheena tell that story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello folks this is flyingdoomperson with the disclaimer (that I forgot to do last time) I think I'll have Mithos do it.

Mithos: no

Do it

Mithos: never!

Do it or I'll tell Yuan that you are the one who put Martel on a sugar high that lasted for three days.

Mithos: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhgggg no anything but that: fine I'll do it, Flyingdoomperson owns nothing.

Good, now this chapter will be in Sheena's POV and will take off from, where Zelos left off

Sheena

Hello I'm going to tell you how we tried to make the plan to start Lloyd and Colette off right

Well Zelos and I were discussing our plan for hours, when Lloyd came dashing into the room looking like a hunted animal. He went over to Zelos and whispered into his ear, until a pounding at the door sent him scurrying away. I opened the door, and standing in front of me must have been half of the female population of Symphonia.

"WE WANT LLOYD!!" they all shouted at once.

Needless to say I slammed the door, dead bolted it, and boarded the wimpy thing up. After I searched the house three times, I found Lloyd underneath the bed in the guest room, distraught, I asked him what happened, and he said that he had been shopping for a gift for Colette, and then suddenly three girls had attached themselves to his arms and almost torn him apart. Their shouting had attracted other girls and he had made a run for it. He had managed to get away, but now he was sure he was never going to get alone with Colette long enough to tell her how he felt I promised that Zelos and I would take care of the fangirls if he didn't give up hope. After explaining the situation to the Philanderer, it agreed to help and tried to tell me how we where going to accomplish our objective, although he never got past the flirting.

But I'll let that useless chosen take over now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chapter three is here. Mithos, do the disclaimer.

Mithos: no

Resistance is futile, oops sorry wrong egomaniac.

Mithos: huh, whatever fine; Flyingdoomperson owns nothing.

Zelos

Back to me, huh? Fine, this is how we dealt with all the fangirls:

Well, after we got Lloyd out from under the bed, it was easy to smuggle him past all of the Lloyd-crazed women outside. (I can't believe he's got so many hunnies, it's just not cool that he got more girls than I do!) All we had to do was dress him in one of Sebastian's tuxedos and send him through the market district. All of the fangirls were so intent on Lloyd, that they never noticed that Sebastian was a head shorter and wearing swords (never said that fangirls were smart.). Anyway, once we got back to Iselia we started on the plan to get rid of them once and for all. Here was the plan: we would dip a bunch of Lloyd's spare shirts in blood and show it to all of the fangirls stalking him; thus leading them to believe he died. You can say it; it's brilliant, isn't it.

Uh oh, Sheena looks mad; I guess I should have told you that it was her plan. Umm, what are you doing with that flyswatter?

Owowowowowowow, Sheena stop! Okay it was your plan not mine, now please stop hitting my beautiful face with that bug gut covered implement of torture.

Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. After we showed the shirt to the Lloyd-groupies, most of them went home. But the ones that didn't buy it, were a pain to get rid of. But, I'll let the Violent Demonic Banshee over there tell that part of the story. OW! Sheena please stop with the flyswatter!


End file.
